Fortuna
by Allcmena
Summary: A música calma e de fundo sensual combinava perfeitamente com a pouca luminosidade, o aroma adocicado de morangos e canela, e os movimentos graciosos da serva. Lakshmi era algo que realmente devia ser visto dançando, porém, o único que se deleitava com a visão era – e sempre seria – Milo. Casal principal: MiloXLakshmi (OC) Casal Secundário: CamusXAnusha (OC)


A música calma e de fundo sensual combinava perfeitamente com a pouca luminosidade, o aroma adocicado de morangos e canela, e os movimentos graciosos da serva. Lakshmi era algo que realmente devia ser visto dançando, porém, o único que se deleitava com a visão era – e sempre seria – Milo.

Desde o momento em que pusera os olhos naquela serva, tão diferente das mulheres com quem costumava se deitar, jurou para si que a teria em seu leito. Mas, não foi tão fácil como imaginou que seria.

Lakshmi era de uma família indiana muito rígida que havia se mudado para Rodório ao saber de Shaka, o Buda Reencarnado (como era dito nos templos), e, para servir a ele, veio à Grécia. Assim, ela fazia-se muito quieta, reservada e tímida, dirigindo poucas palavras ao cavaleiro, e, quando dirigia, era apenas para perguntar sobre coisas da casa.

Muitos meses de olhares, flertes "inocentes" e conversas durante o preparo das refeições foram necessários para que, finalmente, Lakshmi aceitasse um jantar com o cavaleiro, e, mesmo assim, ouviu muito da mãe, Indira, e do pai, Kishan, que nada concordavam com aquela proximidade da filha com um homem de má reputação como Milo.

Mas, Escorpião tinha um álibi muito bom na casa de Lakshmi, um álibi que conquistara apenas com boas conversas e risadas, e esse álibi era Anusha, a irmã mais velha de sua serva.

Anusha, mesmo sendo criada na mesma família, tinha um senso de liberdade e gosto pela aventura. Ela era muito parecida com Aiolos quando se tratava de ir contra algumas expectativas, a mulher era uma quebradora de barreiras.

Anusha trabalhou apenas três meses com Shaka, depois disso, foi chamada por Athena, ou melhor, por Saori Kido, para que juntas abrissem um novo hospital no Santuário, um hospital que atendesse desde os cavaleiros, amazonas e aspirantes até os habitantes de Rodório. Como recém-formada psicóloga, Anusha ganhou o comando da área designada aos tratamentos psicológicos do Santuário, por indicação de Shaka, que enxergava o potencial da ex-serva e grande amiga de debates, e, por conta disso, conseguiu colocar a irmã para trabalhar no Santuário.

Ela dizia que seria uma boa forma de a irmã conseguir alguma autonomia e dinheiro para a faculdade, e, para a felicidade dos pais, ficar perto de Shaka... A única coisa que a mais velha não contava, é que Lakshmi iria para Escorpião, já que Virgem já tinha a insubstituível Aisha, a serva e namorada do cavaleiro.

Enfim, com a ajuda da amiga, Milo conseguira levar a caçula da família para um restaurante dançante em Athenas, é claro que com a presença de Anusha e de Camus, para que os dois mais responsáveis, como a própria senhora Indira dissera, tomassem conta dos outros.

Não foi preciso dizer que Anusha tirou Camus de circulação em menos de cinco minutos, e deixou os pombinhos sozinhos. Não antes de ameaçar veementemente ao cavaleiro de Escorpião, jurando por Deus que arrancaria a alma dele com os dentes se magoasse a irmã.

"E não vai ser só a alma, Milo de Escorpião. Magoe minha Lakshmi e eu juro que transformo o que tem no meio dessas lindas pernas em nada! Eu mesma corto fora o seu pau e fatio em pedacinhos. Entendeu?" E finalizou tudo com um sorriso amável, obrigando-o a concordar, sabendo que, com ela, ele realmente deveria ter o máximo de cuidado.

O jantar seguiu-se dessa forma, Milo e Lakshmi comiam um delicioso churrasco, acompanhado de pão sírio e molho de ervas, enquanto Camus e Anusha dançavam no salão, e, pela primeira vez em tempos, Aquário gargalhou ao ouvir as brincadeiras da sagitariana.

Assim, naquele ambiente de diversão, Lakshmi e seu cavaleiro trocaram o primeiro beijo de muitos, e, a cada dia que se passava, os dois ficavam mais próximos, e Milo sentiu que sua relação com a serva estava ficando mais séria do que jamais poderia imaginar.

Tentou colocar na cabeça que fazia tudo aquilo para poder usufruir do corpo dela mais tarde, porém, passou a perceber mudanças significativas em seu próprio modo de pensar e agir. Como na vez em que levou crisântemos de todas as cores possíveis para Lakshmi em um lindo buquê, e de como se sentiu quando ela sorriu e o beijou para agradecer.

Seu coração encheu-se de um sentimento novo quando aquilo aconteceu, e, para ele, a confusão só aumentou. Assim, viu-se obrigado a subir até Aquário para conversar com Camus, para ver se conseguia se livrar de toda aquela dúvida.

"Camus!" gritou ele ao chegar ao décimo primeiro templo. "Camus, preciso conversar com você! É importante".

Sem receber nenhuma resposta imediata, o loiro enveredou-se pelo templo, chegando até a área privativa e tomando rumo pelo corredor até encontrar a porta do quarto do melhor amigo, estranhando ao vê-la entreaberta. Se tinha uma coisa que Camus não suportava, era a porta batendo por conta do vento, por isso, tinha como costume fechá-la sempre que se encontrava em um cômodo.

" _Oh, petit morveux."(1)_ Ouviu os sussurros e risadinhas dentro do quarto, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas antes de espalmar as mãos na porta.

"Você fica tão sexy quando fala francês!" a voz da companhia de Camus era incrivelmente familiar ao escorpiano, que continuou a olhar, curioso como era.

A cena era perturbadora para os olhos do Escorpião. Via seu melhor amigo, com quem fora criado e considerava quase uma entidade assexuada por nunca vê-lo acompanhado de nenhuma figura feminina ou masculina, nu em pelo debruçado sobre uma mulher com belas pernas – Milo ressaltou mentalmente – com a cabeça baixa, beijando-a sensualmente.

Em um movimento rápido, ele abriu a porta, fazendo-a bater contra a parede, e, para seu terror, quando os dois se ergueram por conta do susto, a imagem de Anusha descabelada, com a boca inchada e o corpo sem qualquer tipo de tecido que o impedisse de vê-la completamente nua, apareceu em seu campo de visão.

"MON DIEU, MILO, ENLOUQUECEU?" gritou Camus.

"Por lorde _Ganesha(2)_!" completou Anusha, puxando o lençol para cobrir seus seios fartos, desnudos e avermelhados.

"MEUS OLHOS! AHHHHHH" fechando rapidamente os orbes azuis, ele dramatizou, como se a visão dos dois amigos transando fosse algo realmente absurdo. "Anusha! Como... O quê? POR QUÊ?" novamente, ele abriu os olhos, virando-se de costas para dar alguma privacidade à moça.

"Por Shiva(3), Milo, foi você quem entrou feito um búfalo no quarto!" volveu a morena, bufando.

"Desculpa! Eu precisava falar com o Camus!" exclamou ele, como uma criança mimada.

"Olha, é melhor o assunto ser muito bom, senão eu juro que te coloco em um esquife de gelo pelo resto da sua vida!" retorquiu o francês, carregando ainda mais no sotaque por estar nervoso.

Praticamente pulando da cama para colocar as calças, sendo fitado por Anusha, que sorria abertamente, negava levemente com a cabeça.

"Eu volto logo, mon ange." Ditou o ruivo, beijando a testa da indiana, para depois passar a mão por seus macios e sedosos cabelos negros.

"Vou fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer." Volveu ela, roubando mais um selinho do cavaleiro. Puxando-o pelo queixo, a mulher levou os lábios até o ouvido direito de Camus, sussurrando baixinho. "E, quem sabe, eu te sirvo uma sobremesa diferente acompanhada com mel e amêndoas?"

"Vai ser uma reunião rápida." Garantiu Camus, fingindo-se de sério, para depois sorrir e seguir até o amigo.

É claro que, ao chegarem ao escritório, Camus deu uns bons petelecos em Milo, xingou-o em francês e depois gritou o quanto ele era um maldito intrometido quando queria. No entanto, logo depois disso, ele fez questão de ouvir tudo o que o amigo tinha a dizer.

E o grego tinha muito a dizer. Contou ao amigo sobre os sentimentos que nutria por Lakshmi e como tudo aquilo o deixava confuso, mas muito, muito realizado por dentro.

"Outro dia me peguei pensando em como ela estaria... Foi do nada, lá na arena, enquanto treinávamos". Comentou o loiro, suspirando. "E, toda vez que eu a vejo no quarto penteando os cabelos, eu penso em como ela fica linda com eles soltos, jogados na pele oliva..." o olhar sonhador dizia tudo que Camus precisava saber para responder.

"Milo, você está apaixonado por ela!" concluiu o ruivo, negando levemente com a cabeça ao ver os olhos azuis do loiro se arregalarem. "Você já sentiu seu coração disparar quando ela está por perto?"

"Sim". Concordou

"As mãos suam? Sente como se fosse entrar em batalha?"

"Algo muito parecido"

"Então, meu amigo, sinto muito. Assine o óbito de sua vida boêmia, porque você encontrou a mulher que vai te tirar dela." E Camus serviu à Milo uma taça de vinho, pegando outra para si.

"Meu Deus, Camus..." em um gole só, Escorpião entornou o vinho, recebendo um sorriso sarcástico do aquariano. "Eu estou apaixonado!"

"E precisou de ajuda para dizer isso!" destilando um pouco de seu mau humor por ter sua diversão interrompida, Camus também bebeu um pouco do vinho. "Era só isso? Posso voltar para sua cunhada?"

"Cunhada... É verdade, o que você tem com a minha cunhada?" erguendo-se e ativando o lado grego, cheio de ciúmes familiar, Milo questionou o melhor amigo, vendo-o parecer desacreditado.

"O sexo você interrompeu. Mas, além ele, estamos juntos." Volveu o francês, deixando sua taça sobre a mesa de mogno. "Recomendo que assuma isso para Lakshmi, peça a mão dela para a família, e se case. Caso contrário, vai perdê-la, e bem rápido".

"Como assim?"

"Anusha me disse que eles estão planejando casá-la. Vão voltar para a Índia e fazer o primeiro contato com o noivo." Camus respirou fundo. "O noivo era para Anusha, mas ela se recusou quando entrou na faculdade, por isso vão passar para Lakshmi. Então, meu amigo, é melhor você correr."

"Eu vou, Camus! Nunca senti nada assim...".

E, realmente, Milo cumpriu sua palavra. Deixando-se levar pelos sentimentos, seguiu até sua casa, onde encontrou Lakshmi sentada na sala, lendo um livro qualquer. Foi até ela, pegou-a nos braços e a girou no ar, ouvindo-a dar alguns gritinhos e risadas, para depois beijá-la ardentemente.

Declarou-se com todas as palavras, vendo-a chorar lágrimas grossas e cheias de emoção. Ouviu quando ela declarou-se de volta, dizendo que nunca ninguém havia mexido com seu coração, e que Milo fora o primeiro a receber sua afeição.

Naquela noite, Escorpião foi até a casa de Lakshmi, onde ouviu, além dos xingamentos de Kishan, os agradecimentos e bênçãos de Indira, que estava mais do que feliz por a filha estar se casando, mesmo que não fosse com um indiano. Bem, ao menos seria com um Cavaleiro de Ouro, com posses e posição de destaque.

Anusha, estranhamente, não estava na casa. Pelo que Dona Indira dissera, ela estava de plantão na Clínica, e só voltaria na manhã seguinte... É, naquele momento ele sentiu pena da indiana por acreditar que a filha estaria mesmo trabalhando... Bem, ela estava trabalhando... Em Camus.

Quatro meses depois, lá estava ela, dançando sensualmente para o marido, sorrindo aquele sorriso sincero e meigo de sempre, balançando os quadris largos, enquanto suas mãos executavam os complicados movimentos que ela aprendera ainda quando criança, como deveria ser com todas as meninas indianas.

O quarto estava com a luz tênue das velas aromatizadas, com as paredes enfeitadas com tecidos coloridos e o chão abarrotado de almofadas, onde Milo estava deitado de lado, com a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda e o braço enterrado em uma das almofadas, fitando fixamente a esposa.

Sorria ao vê-la lindamente trajada no sári azul-celeste, com detalhes dourados e as pulseiras de ouro. Os cabelos presos em um coque enfeitado, com o bindi – a marca vermelha que recebera de Shaka, o responsável por seu casamento com Milo – foram decorados com uma joia combinando com os adereços.

As mãos e os pés foram pintados com desenhos de hena, tudo feito com muito cuidado por Anusha, sempre muito solícita em ajudar o casal. Não era segredo para ninguém que ela adorava o cunhado, e fazia de tudo para que o casamento entre ele e a irmãzinha desse certo.

\- Você é linda. – sentenciou o cavaleiro, estendendo a mão livre, no que a esposa prontamente a pegou, indo se sentar próxima a ele. – E eu sou o homem mais sortudo da Terra por tê-la comigo.

\- Eu também sou sortuda por tê-lo! – volveu Lakshmi, segurando o rosto de Milo entre as mãos, acariciando-o com amor.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu te amo.

E, com toda a cumplicidade que dividiam, Milo e Lakshmi amaram-se com toda a devoção e ardência de seus sentimentos, deixando de lado qualquer vergonha ou timidez, principalmente por parte da mulher, para que seus corpos se unissem de maneira perfeita e luxuriosa.

Para Milo, aqueles eram os melhores momentos de seu dia, os pequenos momentos que tinha com ela, sua deusa da fortuna. Para Lakshmi, sua família agora ia além de seu pai, sua mãe e sua irmã, sua família agora também era Milo, e, logo, o bebê que nasceria de seu ventre.

Não tinha ainda contado ao marido, porém, depois da noite de amor, com toda certeza daria o melhor presente que Milo poderia pedir.

Fim

Pós-Créditos.

Indira levava uma bandeja com chai fresco para o quarto de Anusha, tinha ouvido a moça chegar em casa e, como forma de agradá-la, fizera a bebida para a filha. Calmamente, ela seguiu até o quarto da filha e girou a maçaneta.

\- AHHHHHHHH! – o berro foi alto, longo, e poderia ter erguido até mesmo um defunto de sua cova. O grito juntou-se ao estampido da bandeja de prata caindo no chão e a xícara de porcelana se estatelando contra o assoalho. - ANUSHA ANANDA!

Continua...


End file.
